


Rider Town: Christmas Season

by TheDarkShadow



Series: Rider Town [11]
Category: Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Kamen Rider Build Cast Mention, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkShadow/pseuds/TheDarkShadow
Summary: The Christmas Season is upon us! What are our favorite riders up to?
Relationships: Chase | Mashin Chaser/Shijima Gou, Houjou Emu/Parad
Series: Rider Town [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/419905
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Rider Town: Christmas Season

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this story!

In Rider Town, the weather was always regulated. It was always nice out most of the year except when people suffered through some torrential rains or snowstorms. 

Right now it was winter and snow was gently falling down the sky. Most people were out enjoying the cold weather, while others cuddled up with partners or blankets inside their respective houses. 

Part of the latter group was Shijima Gou and Chase. Both were nursing hot chocolate as they talked. 

“I like this kind of weather,” Gou said casually. “Gives me an excuse to do this.”

“Stay close?” Chase asked. 

“Yeah….though I’d have a million excuses aside from the weather,” Gou admitted before chuckling and taking a drink out of his hot chocolate. “How about you?”

“As long as I’m with you, I don’t mind the weather,” Chase admitted with a shrug before finishing his drink. “Refill?” he offered.

“Maybe later,” Gou said as he took Chase’s cup and placed it on the floor beside them along with his empty cup. “I just want to enjoy the moment,” he said before holding Chase closer. 

* * *

Emu was finishing his rounds at the hospital where Kazari, OOO’s friend was currently the only occupant due to a skating accident. He was heading to the reception when he saw Parado by the nurse’s station with flowers.

“Flowers?” he asked with a chuckle as he approached. 

“Take an actual look,” Parado said with a grin and when Emu did he saw a cartridge of the latest game he was looking for. 

“You got it?!” Emu exclaimed. 

“As soon as my shift at Charmant finished,” Parado told him. 

“It’s not even Christmas yet!”

“You able to wait for Christmas for this? Not a chance,” Parado teased. 

Emu laughed at this before linking arms with his boyfriend. “Let’s play it in my office?” He offered. 

“Sure thing,” Parado said with a smile. 

* * *

Mitsuzane smiled as he looked over at Team Build decorating the front of their building. It was a recent development, all of Build’s riders remembered the fact they were riders and it prompted a grand reunion. It was a good party and the rest of the town celebrated with them. 

He looked at the portal entrance and sighed. He wondered if Zi-O would be joining them after all. It just felt strange to be one rider short for the season. There was still a few days, he just hoped there was a way to get them before Christmas. 

* * *

The following day it was sunny. 

Chase and Gou were walking along the docks and talking as they watched the seagulls flying around. 

“…..and then he realized it wasn’t a shift car!” Gou finished before laughing, Chase laughing alongside him. They fell into a comfortable silence for a while before stopping by the railings. “Hey Chase?” he then started.

“Yes, Gou?” Chase asked before looking over to Gou who was suddenly down on one knee. “……Gou?”

Gou smiled. “This has been a while coming and I really had been pushing this back. I love you. I realized this way too late and lost you. I suffered through a long time before Rider Town returned you to me to have my second chance. A chance I don’t want to waste,” he told him. “I want to be with you for the rest of my life.”

“So…will you marry me, Chase?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger? 
> 
> Read the epic Christmas conclusion this Christmas!


End file.
